Chaos Destiny
by LadySonics
Summary: Ranma/Harry Potter xover. After being abandoned by his relatives, A young 5 year old Harry is taken in by a pair of travelling Martial Artists...
1. Chaos Destiny 1 Rev

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic. etc. And Ranma 1/2 respectively to Rumiko Takahashi.

Warning: This will mostly be centered on Harry Potter and his world. I've had this idea for a while. What if Harry Potter had a curse? Well as you know Harry Potter isn't just any wizard and as well his curse isn't just any curse...

And of course Ranma Saotome is definitely will be in this story.

I mean couldn't resist. Is the Wizarding world ready for Ranma Saotome?

Ranma 1/2 is like the Avatar of Chaos. He can be crossed or fused with anything...and probably has.

AN: This is alternate Universe of Both Harry Potter and Ranma 1/2. Though, this is a crossover NOT a fusion.

**Chaos Destiny **

* * *

**Prologue **

"SPLASH!"

Ranma Saotome was feeling very confident when he nailed his father into the spring below. He was smirking and relieved as he wanted to get out of this place. His old man Genma had dragged both him and his younger brother here.

Here was the legendary training ground of Jusenkyo in a eastern remote province of China. As exotic and remote that the location was. Ranma wasn't really impressed – the surrounding valley and scenery was as exotic and remote as you can probably travel but Ranma had been dragged through five continents in his young 15 years of life. Jusenkyo was a place covered in springs and bamboo poles. A guide earlier had tried to warn them but his Pop had just thrown his younger brother in the air to land on a pole. Ranma had no choice but to follow.

"Okay Harry, Pops is defeated lets get out of here" Ranma yelled. He really didn't like the feeling he was getting from this place. He looked over and saw Harry was also smirking. He was also perched on top of a bamboo pole of his own to the right of him.

Ranma had to admit for an 8 year old, his brother sure had balance. He was struggling on the pole but nothing less he had balance.

Ranma was about to jump down but a moment later a huge black and white panda emerged from the same spring below where he had just knocked his father into.

'Huh' Ranma thought. Who is the panda?

Too much in a shocked stupor he didn't have time to defend himself as the panda jumped up and upper cutted him into the stomach. This action had sent him flying into another spring behind him.

'Where did a panda learned Martial arts?' was his last thought before he too sunk into the cold water.

_HPSHPSHPS_

Harry Potter-Saotome was struggling on the pole. Both he and his brother didn't really want to come to this place. Harry reason being was he was to young and was only learning to control his balance. He could also feel something off from this place – it had a weird ambient air feeling that he couldn't really explain. And Ranma had also said his danger sense was going off the minute they had entered. But before Ranma could stir themselves away from the springs, their father had grabbed him and started to fight.

Harry's eyes widen and he froze in shock. He saw a panda emerge from the spring that his father was splashed into and then it nailed Ranma into another spring. Then the Panda had turned on him. Harry of course couldn't really defend himself because he was trying his hardest to stay on the pole. He had enough time to summon his ki around his body as he braced himself for a blow by a 2000 pound animal. Hopefully it wouldn't hurt too much.

The panda kicked at him before he too was sent flying - free falling into the air several yards away. An experience from being much lighter than his brother. Harry braced himself again for another blow as he hit the ground.

'Not to bad of an impact. At least I didn't get wet' he thought.

A second later the ground gave away. For hidden underneath it was a much older spring-so old that the previous guides-thousands of years ago had made an effort to cover it, for they feared what had drown there.

Harry Potter-Saotome felt water-ice cold water surrounding him. As he made an effort to swim to the surface he felt a strange tinge encircling his body. He felt his body changing-growing smaller. Growing feathers. He felt the power that lay inside him-the power that he always felt when meditating becoming stronger-MUCH stronger in him. When he finally did emerge from the water he kept going into the air. Freeing himself from the clothes, shaking the glasses off for he felt he no longer needed them. He had perfect vision. He felt free...flying in the air where he somehow knew he was meant to be.

RSRSRSRS

A few seconds before...

Ranma Saotome gasped for air as she swam to the surface-he or she looked around. Unlike her idiot father, she knew immediately what had happened and what the springs did to her. She didn't have time to think about this dilemma or that tinge feeling that washed over her when she felt her body change. She was worried about her brother.

"Too late" she murmured as she saw her panda father throw a front kick at Harry. She saw Harry brace for it but he couldn't hold himself together on the pole as his much heavier father sent him flying. When she saw Harry hit what looked like solid ground she felt relieved-only a second later to see the ground give away and Harry falling into some hidden spring below.

Chaos Destiny

Chapter 1-

Ranma Saotome was an excellent Martial Artist. - At 18 he was the best of his generation. He had been on this training journey with his father since he was 5 years old. His father had taken him all over the world. Ranma had a mind like a sponge when it came to the art. He was a master in over 20 Martial Art styles and adept in many more from the ancient scrolls.

At age 12, he had found Harry Potter. A 5 year old that was abandoned by his Aunt & Uncle. His father had reluctantly agreed to take young Harry in and the two of them had a bond of brothers - that only came from years of being alone and surviving on the open road. He was always protective of his brother. Harry was no longer the push over boy he once was. His amazing reflexes made him faster than his brother and his skill level was almost on par with Ranma at that age.

Three years later, At Jusenkyo, Ranma had fallen into the Spring of Drowned Girl & Harry had fallen into the Spring of Drown Ice Phoenix. Ranma had a hard time believing that something like that had once existed. Apparently, An ice Phoenix had drowned at Jusenkyo more than 9 thousand years prior. The guide had mentioned from ancient texts that stated this was a mysterious magical beast that had roamed the earth during the last ice age. Their father had fallen into the Spring of Drown Panda.

This event left both of them with a shape shifting curse. With Warm or Hot water, Ranma changes back to his handsome black haired blue eyed self. When he is hit with cold water he changes into his girl form. Harry on the other hand required ice freezing cold temperature water to change. However for some reason Harry's black hair has changed into a midnight blue color almost black to the naked eye and his once a brilliant bright green color was now a mix of brilliant green and blue. He also no longer needed glasses as his vision was better than 20/10.

At first Ranma hated his curse. With his brother's help he had slowly accepted it. He found out later that his red haired girl form was a print of Lina Inverse a powerful sorcerer who had came to this world from a different dimension & drowned fifteen hundred years ago. He knew because after he defeated Saffron- the God of the Phoenix he had unlocked the memories of this drowned girl. With his new found abilities he was able to teach his brother Harry how to control his elemental Ice, Air and Water Powers. Both of them can now use their powers in either form & can transform themselves by there will alone. It took over 2 years but no longer does water temperature effect them.

After the failed wedding attempt a 17 year old Ranma & 10 year old Harry had left to go back to Harry's birthplace-London England. Both of them have been in the city for 5 months. He had made himself a fortune in almost a million pounds in underground fights since and they were now comfortable living in a small 1 bedroom flat that he rented by the week. The place was only about 650 square feet near Piccadilly Circus, but after living in tents and such all their lives it was like a palace. It will do until both he and his brother can obtain better credentials papers to make something of a permanent home for themselves.

HPSHPSHPS

Harry Potter was walking in London around Waterloo station in his human form. He liked flying around as a bird but he had to keep a low profile for both their sakes. It was summer time so he didn't have to be worry about being out on truancy. That was another problem - His brother hadn't figured out how to enroll him yet in school. Everyday Ranma was training him and he had improved greatly in the Anything Goes art. His reflexes were still a little faster than Ranma's but what was more awesome was his curse brought him a healing agent that made him recover from blows and impacts instantly. His brother told him his Ki reserves were much larger than his own at his age. Not to mention that Harry can manipulate Air and Water like it was nothing. Harry was very proud of his abilities.

As he walked, he noticed a weird pub that was between a run down shop and a bookstore. _The Leaky Cauldron_.

Who would name a pub that? Harry thought. He noticed that everyone else on the street seem to bypass the place. Harry smirked. He always had a mischievous side. He also felt a magic cloak on the place.

'Interesting' he thought.

Harry always thought that he and his brother were the only truly magical ones. Ranma had the power to destroy the planet when he called upon the Lord of Nightmares if he could in this dimension. Ranma hadn't dared try to test his abilities that much yet.

'Time to crash the party,' he thought as he approached the pub. As he walked in he saw several people in different types of dresses. Harry did noticed that there were children his age. A family of red heads were in the corner eating. Even the kids were wearing some type of cape dress. Harry looked at himself. Kung Fu style black pants and a blue Chinese style shirt – He definitely looked out of place.

'Great,' Harry thought as he started nervously brushing through his hair with his fingers. So much for keeping a low profile.

MWMWMWMWM

The Weasley family was eating a comforting and relaxing dinner after a long day of school shopping in Diagon Alley. It was a tiring day and they were either exhausted or excited depending on if they were an adult or child. It was a special treat that they did once a year after their annual school shopping.

Molly Weasley looked up and saw a small boy about Ron's age looking at them. She didn't think that she had seen the boy before. He was dressed in muggle style clothing. He looked a little familiar but she couldn't place him. Suddenly the boy brushed his bangs up. She saw a lightning bolt scar.

"Oh my!" she gasped. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What is it?" she heard her husband Arthur say.

She was numb. All she could do was point at the boy.

"It's him.. ha ry..he has the lighting bolt scar" she could only whisper in a stutter.

HPSHPSHPS

Harry saw the red haired woman from the family pointing at him. At first he was scared – if this was some secret place that he wasn't allowed. But then he saw almost every ones magical and ki aura was not at strong as his - in fact their ki was practically non existent. If they came after him for being here. He can easily escape. He slowly walked up to the family as the woman seemed to mumble something about him.

"Hi" he said quietly to the woman while looking her in the eyes. He wasn't going to be intimated.

All this family could do was stare at him in shock.

End of Chapter 1

AN: Originally wrote February 2003

**Edited and rewritten July 11 2010.**


	2. Chaos Destiny 2 Rev

All disclaimers are the same as Chapter 1 – I'm trying to keep the story dated to 1991.

**AN: Originally written: February 2003**

**Rewritten: July 11th 2010**

Chaos Destiny

Chapter 2

The red headed lady in front of him seemed to come to her senses.

"Are you Harry Potter?" she asked. Her voice was barely a whisper.

Harry's eyes widen. If he was normal, he would probably be worried. But he wasn't normal. Instead he had a million thoughts in his head. Was it something he said? Maybe they knew he didn't belong here? By now he had a look of confusion on his face. How does this lady know his name? Was it Nabiki?

She could have put some type of international watch on both Ranma and himself. He knew everyone was pissed at them for bolting after the failed wedding. And with Ranma's enemies? Even Ranma's own mother wanted to kill him for turning into a girl and she didn't even know about him until the wedding. Harry had been forced by Genma to remain in his ice phoenix form whenever she was around.

Harry shuddered at the thought of going back there.

He looked at the family of redheads. Than he looked around the pub. All the patrons seemed to be a little round in the middle. The exception were the other kids around. Do these people even exercise? He was sure he can take on anyone - No problem. He was the fittest here. But how did _these_ people know him? They don't look like the type to use the internet, knowing that they were this far away from Japan that would be the only way Nabiki could afford to get a message out. Then again, Japan's technology was eons ahead of the rest of the world. He doubted Europe or even America had a market for computers for people that were not hackers or gamers. Ranma had recently purchased a Commodore Amiga for strategy games and such for rainy weather – but it was more so for Harry's use.

And did he just see someone using a quill? He slowly backed away from the table. Where was he?

MWMWMWMW

Molly Weasley saw how nervous he looked. Did he just shudder? Molly knew this was Harry Potter and he was afraid of something. She saw he was backing away.

"Wait!" She yelled out, "I'm not going to hurt you Harry." She tried to use a soothing tone of reassurance but in her excitement it was a little loud. A little too loud. Everyone in the pub had stopped talking and was now looking at them or specifically Harry. The noise level stopped completely around them.

HPSHPSHPS

'I'm not going to believe this' Harry thought as he looked around. Everyone was now watching him. Some openly gasped when they saw him. Harry was confused as to why? Nabiki didn't have that much money on the return of them? He looked back at the woman who called him. She still had a soothing motherly look on her voice. The other red heads at the table were looking at him in awe.

'They will trick you' he thought. Something is going on. His eyes turned cold.

"You liar! You work for her... Well we are not going back there to die" Harry angrily accused and turned away. He didn't wait for an answer. He only knew he had to get out of here.

MWMWMW

All the Weasley's were confused at this statement.

Molly saw Harry turn around and make a run for the door only to collide into someone.

"Bloody Hell! He ran into Snape" she heard one of her son's Fred say.

"Fred! Have better respect for your teachers!" She yelled giving Fred an angry look.

"I'm George" Is all he replied with a smirk. She was about to counter when she heard Harry yell.

"LET GO OF ME YOU GREASY GIT!" Harry yelled while struggling out of his grip.

SSSSSS

Severus Snape did not look amused.

He was not in the mood for anything. He had apparated into _The Leaky Caldron_ and wanted to make his way into the back to Diagon Alley as quickly as possible. He was allowed time off from one of Hogwart's staff meetings. Albus had wanted him to show examples of lesson planning to Quirrell, that dunderhead of a Defense teacher and he had accidentally knocked and shattered his personal supply of ingredients all over the floor. He was in a desperate need to restock his potion supply's and he sure as bloody hell didn't want to run into students especially Gryffindors.

He was halfway to the back when he heard Molly Weasley practically yell out "Wait! I'm not going to hurt you Harry."

'Great. I had to run into the Weasley' he sarcastically thought. Did she say Harry? As in Harry Potter?

He stopped - Just in time. He didn't hear the comment the boy had replied. But the boy made a run for it. If this boy was Harry Potter, then he knew Albus would want to see him.

He intercepted Harry as he was about to leave and caught him by his shoulders. Severus almost went numb when he had confirmation and saw the lightning bolt scar. It was Potter's brat! He made a grab to keep him from running more and regretted it immediately.

"LET GO OF ME YOU GREASY GIT!" Harry yelled as he spat in his face, struggling out of his arms.

Severus ignored the laughter coming from the twins. He took a deep breath and tried to calm the boy down. He wouldn't normally try to be nice to the brat but the kid had disappeared years ago from his _relatives_ and no one had any what this kid had gone through.

"I'm not going to hurt you Harry. Just calm down," He said while thinking this kid is strong. He had trouble holding onto his shoulders.

Harry Potter calmed down and then smirked in his face.

Severus Snape got his first taste of Anything Goes Martial Arts a second later. He didn't know what hit him as a shot of pain hit him in both knees and in his stomach in what seemed like a blurred reaction from the boy. He wheezed down to the floor of the pub in pain. Looking up - seeing that Harry was making a fast run to the door, he reacted quickly with his wand. He owed it to Lily to make sure her son was brought back safely to Hogwarts.

"STUPIFY" a red light shot out.

Severus didn't use his full power on this one – just a low powered stunning version of the spell designed for younger juveniles. The light hit Harry squarely in his back. To his shock, the boy brushed off like it was nothing.

'Impossible' thought Severus Snape. Even one of his low powered Stupify spells could bring down a fully grown adult wizard. A child his age should be knocked out – not brushing it off!

Reacting quickly he hit Harry with a full powered Stupify. This time it was strong enough to take down a fully grown Norwegian Dragon. The boy hit the floor for a second but he was still moving slightly.

Severus Snape eyes widened. 'The boy is still fighting it! Or trying to at least. He was still conscience! The kid was awake and trying to move now. He couldn't believed this kids magical power. He quickly caught up the boy. The boy was staring at him with daggers in his eyes.

"Release me" he spat.

By now Arthur and Molly Weasley ran up behind him.

"Severus you could have killed him with that" Arthur accused while looking at the boy. His eyes widened at the fact that the boy should be unconscious but wasn't.

"He could have killed me with what he did" Severus Snape was still feeling a lot of pain. A lot of pain.

"I'm taking him to Hogwarts" he said.

Both Arthur and Molly nodded.

A second later, Professor Snape forgetting about his supplies apparated with Harry Potter to the gates of Hogwarts.

RSRSRSRSRSRS

"HARRY!"

Ranma jumped up in surprise when he felt some type of magical binding hit his brother. A moment later his brother ki and magical signature faded completely from the area and appeared somewhere in Scotland? A second after that he lost his signature completely as it was cloaked by something.

"What the hell" He said out loud. His brother had been transported. But why? Did it have something to do with Nerima?

Ranma knew that Harry can take care of himself. But when he first awakened in his inverse abilities, he felt the power of his brother's scar. Only a terrible dark magic can leave a scar like that? And Harry had it since before he was at least five.

"KUSO" he swore in Japanese. Ranma quickly made his way outside and quickly jumped four stories to the rooftop of the building. He could hear people gasped in shock. Ranma didn't care.. He rarely went outside anyway. Why? Because when he was around people he was a Chaos magnet. His brother Harry too attracted Chaos but not as much as Ranma.

"RANMA SAOTOME! PREPARE TO DIE" Ryoga yelled as he charged forward.

Ranma sighed. He didn't have time for this. He'd always considered Ryoga a friend and enjoyed the sparing matches but he had to find Harry. Ranma immediately started dodging.

"HEY P-CHAN STOP!" He yelled. Ryoga didn't listen and kept charging.

Trying to dodge the fight. Ranma jumped to the next rooftop in the direction where Harry disappeared.

"Ranma you coward!" Ryoga yelled as he chased after Ranma.

'Damn I still can't lose him' Ranma always had the luck. When he wanted to have Ryoga get lost, he wouldn't. He kept roof hopping until he spotted _The Leaky Caldron_, feeling the magical energies he jumped down. Ryoga right behind him.

"Ranma for what you did to Akane..." Ryoga started.

"Did What? I gave her the choice. She didn't want me so I left. I haven't seen her or anyone else in Nerima in months" Ranma interrupted. He had an angry look in his eyes he continued "And when she rejected me for the thousand time, my mother witnessed it and wanted me to commit septuka. and when I refused she had me cast out of the clan." The shit I've had to deal with.

"What!" Ryoga was shocked. After Ranma had saved everyone's life.

"That's right. I have no last name." Ranma said.

RIRIRIRI

It had been many months since Ryoga had been in Nerima. He had finally accepted the fact that Akane had eyes only for Ranma and left for good. He had thought Ranma had worked it out with Akane. But it had appeared that Ranma was right about Akane's temper. He had thought Ranma was betraying Akane when he just saw him alone.

"Ranma I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely. He looked around at the unfamiliar city. Where were they anyway?

"Yeah. Harry's the only family I have left and I think he's been kidnapped," Ranma said.

Ryoga eyes bulged out. Secretly He, Ranma and Harry were like brothers. They were the only ones who knew about Ranma's past life and magic. Ranma had taught both him and Harry on how to control their curses. For that he was gratefull.

"If there's anything I can do to get Harry back I will do it," Ryoga said with determination.

Ranma nodded and smiled. Turning around he pointed at _The Leaky Caldron_.

"This place is magical. This was where Harry was at when he disappeared. I think Harry's alright. I don't sense evil in this place" He said.

Ryoga nodded. Since he had been cursed he had the ability to see cloaks and other types of magic. And it didn't feel evil.

"After you" Ryoga said. Not wanting to tell Ranma that he would get lost if he didn't follow him.

Both stepped into _The Leaky Caldron_.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chaos Destiny 3 Rev

All disclaimers are the same as Chapter 1 – I'm trying to keep the story dated to 1991.

**AN: Originally written: May 2003**

**Rewritten: July 12th 2010**

Chaos Destiny

Chapter 3

by LadySonics

* * *

_The Leaky Cauldron._

"Dark and musty. And Harry was in this place?" Ryoga asked as he was glancing around. Though he did spot a family of red heads eating dessert at a corner table. They took up the entire corner section themselves. All of them looked nervous and were excitedly talking in hushed voices.

'If a family eats in here it can't be that bad,' he thought.

The Leaky Cauldron was slightly crowded and dark. No electricity was used. He can see some old style lanterns and some candles keeping the place lit. All around, the people inside were chatting in exciting tones on the glimpse of Harry Potter. Their missing young hero.

"It's a magical tavern all right," Ranma said as he recognized this as the type of place that his print Lina Inverse had visited frequently.

Ranma's eyes narrowed as he pointed at the red headed woman in the corner.

"Harry's signature is strongest near that woman," he said.

"So we should follow them and force them to tell us what happened to our brother?" Ryoga asked. He could feel some magic in this place. But his magic power was limited to wild magic which he received from the springs of Jusenkyo. Ranma is believed to have not only been born with powerful magic he also has the powerful magic he unlocked when he received some of the memories of his girl form.

He was amazed at Ranma's potential especially since he could add his ki abilities to a spell to increase the magic a thousand fold.

Ranma nodded. The family didn't look dangerous. Their aura's were magical and peaceful. But Ranma knew that there were many masks to people. They could be dangerous if they wanted to and if they got Harry they had to go through his defenses which was tough. Harry was a phoenix even when he was in human form. He is stronger than pops was as a panda and he was fast. Ranma knew if the red heads knew how to use magic he was going have to get to them - and hard too.

_Diagon Alley _

"I hope Harry will be okay," Molly said to her husband Arthur. The Weasley family had made their way back into Diagon Alley. They needed to finish their shopping before they all went home and got some sleep before the kids left for the train tomorrow. It was still early in the evening, so she let the kids run around to work off some of that tension that was built up from inside The Leaky Cauldron.

"He will be fine. He looks like a strong kid to withstand that spell,"Arthur acknowledged. That alone was an amazing feat.

"Mum. Where has Harry been this entire time?" Her young daughter Ginny asked.

Molly turned to look to all of her kids. The twins also had that question on their mind but they were also kind of in a amazed shock at what Harry did to Snape. Ron was in a quiet mood for once.

"I don't know sweety," Molly answered.

"I heard they sent him to some nasty relatives who hurt him and left him out in the middle of no where to die," Ron finally spoke up. He had a look between awe and thoughtfulness. All his like he was sheltered with his family.

Molly shuddered at that thought. When Harry had disappeared from where Arabella Figg had been monitoring him from, the entire wizarding world went into shock as their savior was mistreated and hurt by his only relatives. They had searched and looked but found nothing of the boy who lived. Until now. And the boy had just walked up to them.

"Those were some bloody amazing tricks that Harry did though," Fred piped up.

"Yeah," George agreed, "We should ask him when we get back to Hogw.." he was interrupted by a loud voice behind him.

RIRIRI

Ryoga was silently walking on the other side of the street behind the family. He could hear them talking about Harry as they walked further into the alley. By now, the alley was less crowded – Most have probably left for the day. It was time he made his move.

"Your going to see even more amazing tricks if you don't tell us where he is," Ryoga said in a menacing voice as he stared across to where all the Weasley stood. Thankfully he had remembered to use his English as Ranma mentioned they were in England. Ranma had agreed that he would be the speaker since Ranma was faster for their plan to work.

"Who are you," Arthur Weasley said. His hand on his wand. His eyes narrowed. He didn't take threats well when they were directed to his family. His wife beside him also had her wand out and their kids were behind them.

"Answer my question and I won't hurt your family. Much," Ryoga said in a tone promising pain.

"STUPIFY!," Molly yelled.

Ryoga only had to side step using a fraction of his speed.

"Pathetic," He growled while he popped his knuckles.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET TO HIM," Molly yelled. She now thought that this man was trying to hurt Harry and she would protect Harry. They owed it to the small boy.

Ryoga smiled.

"Wrong answer," he replied.

A second later a blur of wind hit the Weasely's so fast they were all knocked to the ground. All except one.

Molly gasped in shock. As she got up she noticed Ginny was missing.

"GINNY! WHERE'S GINNY," Molly yelled in panic.

"Look up," Ryoga calmly said.

All the Weasley looked up to see another man flying about 50 feet in the air without the aid of a broom holding a pale Ginny.

RSRSRSRS

"LET ME GO," Ginny screamed crying in Ranma's arm.

"Shh...calm down. We are not going to hurt you or your family" Ranma whispered to her. Ranma didn't want to hurt the girl. Their plan was to grab the youngest weakest child and force them to bring them to Harry.

"What to you mean?" Ginny asked. She was starting to calm down a little bit. She was still scared though.

"We're only doing this to find my brother. He was kidnapped and we believe your family knows what happened to him," Ranma said.

"Harry is your brother? Aren't you trying to hurt him?" Ginny asked.

"Kuso!" Ranma swore in Japanese, "Of course not I'm trying to protect him from your family!"

As a ten year Ginny was very confused.

"This is just a misunderstanding," Ranma sighed while thinking his whole life can be a misunderstanding.

"You give us who we want and we will give you your youngest back," Ryoga said unaware of this confusion continued on with the plan. Emphasizing this threat, a sickly green aura surrounded him.

Arthur Weasley took a step forward to protect his family and fell into a dueling stance. He would risked all to save them.

"Release my daughter. I will not allow you to hurt my family or Harry," he said in a dangerous calm voice.

For once in his life, his stubbornness didn't overtake him. Ryoga was at a loss of words.

"What do you mean hurt Harry? I'm trying to save him from you folks," he said giving them an incredulous look.

At that point Ranma flew back down with Ginny and landed half way between Ryoga and Arthur Weasley.

"It was nice talking to you Ginny," Ranma smiled as he released her. He gave Ryoga the stand down sign to stop.

" "

Both sides were at a loss of words. Ryoga was the first to recover.

"Um..Ranma were trying to save our brother Harry remember?" Ryoga asked with confusion eminent on his face.

Ranma looked up at the Weasley while tugging on his pigtail.

"I'm Ranma. Sorry about this um uh misunderstanding," he replied giving them a look of sincerity.

Some of the Weasley just blankly nodded and the others just stared in confusion.

_Hogwarts _

Harry Potter was in an annoyed mood. He was completely awake the entire time that this greasy git or what he identified as Snape had used magic to teleport them to kami knows where. Also, in reality he had almost broken the body casting spell that was places on him. He was just waiting for the right time to escape.

But Snape was in a worse mood. He was ecstatic with having the boy found especially when he learned the way he was being treated by his own family. But the boy had kicked him-hard-and in several places. His body was still in severe pain at the amount of speed and strength that went into those punches and kicks. He knew they had more strength in them then a professional heavy weight class boxer as he had had the experience in the past by being punched by one - which was thanks to the boy's father.

"Well.. Potter were here at Hogwarts," Professor Snape said as he carried the boy through the gate.

Harry looked up at Snape and then at the castle.

"Wow," Harry breathe in the beauty of the enormous castle. This place was magical as he can feel the magical energies that were surrounded it. He jumped down from Snape's arm as he continued to take in the surroundings.

Professor Snape was surprised the boy had broken through the spell but didn't seem too much harm in it as the boy didn't run away as he was just standing there looking at the beauty of the castle. Even he had to admit the castle was breathtaking the first time he had seen it when he was eleven.

"Yes Potter it is amazing. I went to school here along with your parents," he said.

"My parents?" Harry asked. This was a school?

"Yes your parents Lily and James Potter studied magic here when they turned eleven until they graduated 7 years later."

"My real parents studied magic?" Harry asked. He couldn't believe it. His parents were sorcerer's! He knew his parents died a long time ago from what he remembered of his aunt and uncle telling him they were in a car crash and that was how he got his scar. Harry knew it wasn't true since he learned it was a dark curse that had caused the scar. Ranma had felt the dark energy around it and they had determined it was some type of curse.

"Yes they were wizards as you are a wizard," Professor Snape didn't feel comfortable telling his this especially since this boy was James's son.

"Perhaps it would be better for the Headmaster Dumbledore to explain this to you," he said. Seeing no reaction from the boy.

"Are you listening Potter?" he asked.

No answer.

Harry while thinking about what Snape had said about his real parents being wizards when he had caught the magical aura of a phoenix. There was a phoenix in the castle! Though not the same kind that he was but a real life phoenix who was not part of Saffron or his people.

"A phoenix," he whispered and then he took off to find the bird.

"What" Severus said in wonder. 'Great not again' he thought as he saw the boy take off towards the castle. Did he hear the boy say phoenix? How did the boy know there was a phoenix inside?

_Hogwarts Staff Meeting Room _

"Now does anyone have questions on the new term?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked as he stood at the head of the staff table. All the teachers were around accept Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell who both had separate errands to run.

"Are there going to be any standards set with testing students at the second year level to decide what electives would best be taken starting there third year?" asked Septima Vector who was professor of Arithmancy. The question was familiar as she asked it every year for the last 10 years she had been working at the school. There was an average of 45 students in each grade year in the school. Last year her third year elective class had 7 kids only.

"No Septima. We always give our students the options to choose for themselves what electives they want to take," Albus replied while he stroked his phoenix Fawkes. Fawkes at the moment was really testy and fidgeting in his arms.

Septima just humph in response. Beside her Aurora Sinistra who taught Astrology just rolled her eyes. She knew the only reason Septima asked that question was her classrooms usually had a hand full of kids as more students would rather take classes like Divination then study the magical uses of math and symbols whether they would be good at it or not.

"Is there going to be restrictions on the Weasley twins leaving for Hogsmeade as it is now their third year as they would have access to Zonkers?" asked Pomona Sprout the head of Hufflepuff and Herbiology Professor who was openly shuddering at that thought. After the Slytherins it was her Hufflepuffs who were the most targeted by the twins.

It was this time for Filius Flitwick to laugh at this request. Since it was common knowledge that his Ravenclaws have always been able to easily evade the twin's jokes. Most of the time anyway.

"Shouldn't that be up to their head of house?" Filius asked while still chuckling. Sometimes these staff meetings had a good laugh.

Minerva McGonagal, Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration Professor shot him a look as to say that she can keep her own Gryffindor's in line.

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he rubbed his temples. He was about to call the end of this meeting when the doors in front of him burst open.

A young boy who was strikingly familiar broke into the room and was staring at Fawkes, Fawkes at this moment flew out of his arms and landed onto the boy.

Amazingly Fawkes started singing in a way that Albus had never heard him sing to this boy who was happily stoking him.

Every teacher and staff member was watching the boy in awe and confusion and the boy was oblivious to this for several minutes as he was with Fawkes. Finally with Albus curiosity, he tried to get this boys attention.

"Ahem," he cleared his voice. After several attempts , the boy finally looked at his surroundings.

The boy who appeared to be eleven stood up and looked around the room at everyone in curiosity . He was wearing for what Albus could tell was muggle style fighting clothes.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Sorry about this." he said as he nervously brushed his bangs to the side showing his lightning bolt scar.

Everyone in the room eyes went wide. Mouths dropped open and the Divination Professor Trelawney even fainted.

At that point Severus Snape had entered the room out of breath.

"Harry, I thought you weren't running," he said while trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry Snape," Harry said.

At that point Severus Snape noticed the room he was in and the people in the room who-the ones that were conscience that is-openly gawking at him and Harry.

"Oh damn," he muttered.

_Albus Dumbledore's office _

"So that's the story?" Albus asked. After all the teachers had recovered. He and the other Heads of House and a few of the tenure teachers gathered in his office where Harry began his long story of his journey to this point. His eyes twinkling at all the adventure that this young boy had mention and of course all the chaos that came with it. Though he had a feeling Harry was leaving something out.

"Yes Headmaster," Harry said. He had told them his entire life on the road learning martial arts with Ranma even all the special ki attacks that they have learned. Of course the edited version where he didn't mention Jusenkyo or either Ranma or his curse or the God Saffron that Ranma had fought and killed. Because even in the wizarding world that would be too freaky.

Severus Snape stood to the side along with the other heads of houses. He didn't show it but inside he was admiring the strength that this boy possessed. No wonder the boy didn't collapse in shock at the mention that this was a magic school and that his parents were wizards

Minerva McGonagal and Pomona Sprout had and angry look not at Harry but at his adopted father and they too were amazed at the inner calmness and strength that Harry possessed.

Septima Vector being the youngest at only twenty nine was angry at Genma Saotome as well but also carried a motherly type of look and protectiveness of Harry even though she knew this boy can take care of himself.

KNOCK KNOCK

Everyone turned to the door as it opened to reveal Arthur and Molly Weasley and a young man or teenager about 17 in a similar style of clothing that matched Harry's.

"Ah Arthur and Molly. Pleasure to see you two and you've brought Ranma with you," Albus greeted.

"Ranma!" Harry yelled as he got up to hug his brother.

"Hey Harry. It's OK. You put me in a scare when you disappeared..." Ranma was glad to see his brother all right.

"Sorry Ranma. But he used magic on me," Harry interrupted as he pointed a finger at Snape.

Severus Snape swallowed in fear of retaliation. He looked very uncomfortable.

Ranma shot a dirty look at Snape but lost it and smiled when he noticed the pain that Snape was trying to cover up.

"It's not your fault Harry. Ryoga wanted to be here too but he got lost." Ryoga hadn't quite made it to Hogwarts.

Both Arthur and Molly muttered something to that. 'How can anyone get lost in a windowless room that only had one door anyway?'

On the other side of the earth in Kyoto, Ryoga Hibiki started to have a sneezing fit. 'Must be catching a cold,' he thought. He hoped Ranma was able to find Harry.

"So you want me to go to school here?" Harry finally said.

"Yes. You have been on the list since you were born. It is what your parents would have wanted," Albus Dumbledore replied.

"I don't know. It's school," Harry said remembering his old school in Nerima. He had secretly hoped he could just study on his own with Ranma.

"I think it would be a great idea," Ranma said.

"What!" Harry looked at his traitor of a brother.

"Gees! Think about it Harry. This school is different. Everyone here has magic and it could be an expansion of the Anything Goes style," Ranma replied. Even he wouldn't mind going to school if he had a school like this to go to.

"That does make sense," Harry said while thinking of the possibilities of getting more magic absorbed into his Anything Goes style.

"And besides since it's a magic school you don't have to worry about doing math again," Ranma said as he smiled brightly at his brother.

"Ok, I'll do it," Harry smiled. He was glad this school was different and that he didn't have to do math.

Across the room Septima Vector sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Would you like to stay here as well Ranma?" Albus asked.

"You mean study here? But I'm not eleven?" Ranma asked. He was 18. He wouldn't mind learning modern magic. Ranma had enough memory of Lina Inverse's life to know the ancient arts and he can throw a pretty mean fireball...

"It doesn't matter. You should have been in a magic school when you were eleven but because you were on the road with your father your invitation never found you," Albus replied,

"You don't have to attend classes. We have had older students near adulthood in the past who have stayed to learn magic as an independent study. It will be more difficult as you will be studying with little supervision to guide you" Albus continued. He could feel the magical energies coming off the young man. He would be an awesome addition to this school.

"I can do it. I'm the best" Ranma said.

"Thats great then we do have to enroll you as an independent study. What name should we used?" Albus asked.

"Hmm..how about Inverse? Ranma Inverse?" Ranma liked that.

_Florish & Blotts_

"Late night again Ms. Hermione?" asked Hattie Blotts. Co-Owner of the bookstore Florish & Blotts in Diagon Alley. It was close to closing time and the place was empty except for themselves. Hermione Granger was a frequent visitor everyday since she had received her Hogwarts' letter. Her parents always stood in the background near the door.

"Why yes Ms. Blotts. I wanted to get some last minute books before the train leaves tomorrow. Sorry about coming close to closing time." Hermione answered pleasantly.

"Well.. feel free to stay and browse around. I'll keep the store open for you as long as you need," said Hattie. She smiled at her. Hermione Granger was one of her favorite customers. She was a pretty good judge of character and she had a good feeling that young Hermione here would make a fine Ravenclaw but she was also as courageous as a Gryffindor as she was always wanting to try out new things.

At that point a young boy about 11 came in. Hattie had never seen clothes like that before – It looked like lose fitting black pants with a silk looking blue shirt. Even the shoes were slip on. The boy had a blank expression emphasizing that he didn't want to be here. He had an Hogwarts letter in his hand as he walked up to the counter.

'Interesting,' both Hattie Blotts and Hermione Granger thought.

"How may I help you young man?" Hattie asked as she smiled down at the young boy.

"Books" he said as he handed her his lists of books.

"Which one do you need?" Hattie asked looking at the list. Occasionally students forgot to pick up every book they needed so she always kept extras for all the years behind the counter.

"All of them." He said giving her a blank look as to saying didn't I give you the full list?.

Both Hermione and Hattie sweat dropped.

"Talk about last minute!' Hattie thought as she reached back for her extra supply of first year books and put them aside by the register.

"Are there any other books that you may be interested in?" She asked the young man.

Harry just gave her a look. 'Whats everyone's problem here?' he thought. His martial arts phoenix senses felt that the girl his age and her parents were watching him from behind.

"Well I don't see Ravenclaw in your future. I'll just ring these up for you then ok" Hattie muttered.

"Ravenclaw?" he asked in a curious tone. Harry had not explained anything about Hogwarts when he agreed to attend the school.

Hermione and her parents piped up when they heard this. Hermione had yet to see another muggleborn in the weeks that she has been coming to Diagon Alley daily. And her parents also felt out of place without other muggles around so they hoped there was someone else they could associate with.

"Are you a muggleborn?" Hermione asked excitingly.

"What's a Muggleborn?" Harry asked.

"A person who comes from a non magic family," She said in a lectured matter of fact tone.

"Oh I'm not a muggleborn then as my family is magical," Harry replied as he turned back towards the counter to hand the lady his money.

Hermione Granger was not one to be fooled easily. She narrowed her eyes. She was sure the boy was a muggleborn because everyone here knew what muggles were. She didn't know about wizards until roughly 6 weeks ago and the first thing she learned was the term 'muggles.'

Hattie Blott gave the boy a curious look as she handed the books and the list down to the boy. She also felt this boy was a muggleborn. Most likely a last minute on the list too since the train leaves in less then 15 hours.

So she had the feeling he was trying to hide the fact that he was a muggleborn. She hated how some of the kids felt that they had to do that because they were treated terrible by a small majority.

At that point Ranma Inverse came in with not one but two brand new Nimbus 2000 brooms in hand.

Hattie openly gawked at the new and expensive brooms and the young man who walked in. He was dress roughly the same as the boy except he had a red shirt on. The young man walked over to the young boy.

"Here I got you this Ha.." Ranma was cut off.

"First years are not allowed to have there own brooms!" Hermione said in an all out authority voice.

Ranma and Harry just looked at her.

"I don't see that rule listed anywhere." Ranma challenged her.

Hermione eyes narrowed further and she smiled in triumph as she grabbed Harry's school list and shoved it in Ranma's face. She pointed to the bottom and read "Parents keep in mind that first years are not allowed to bring their own brooms."

Ranma shrugged as he handed the broom to Harry.

"Just sneak it in" Ranma said.

Harry nodded with a smile. He needed his broom. If he was hiding his phoenix form he needed some fast form of flying as flying was part of his spirit now.

"I know the place to hide it," Harry said. He had just recently developed his ki pockets that Ranma had taught him where he can put anything in subspace. His brother had learned how to open and store items in subspace from watching Mouse. They both had learned to modify it with money and such.

"But the rules" Hermione stammered.

"There goes Hufflepuff as well" Hattie Blott muttered while forcing a cracked smile.

Both Ranma and Harry just shrugged their shoulders as they headed out the door.

The four that were left in the store just stood in disbelief at the two of them.

"Hermione I want you to stay away from that boy," Mr. Granger told his daughter.

"Yes Hermione. You should try and make friends with kids like Harry Potter that would be a good influence," Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione only nodded as she agreed.

_Outside Flourish and Blotts _

Harry sneezed for several seconds. 'Someone must be talking about me?' Harry thought.

With a shrug he threw his broom and books into his subspace pocket along with his other new clothes and robes that he had purchased.

Ranma looked down at the list.

"Hmm..a wand. We need to both get a wand," Ranma said to Harry and then smirked as he wondered if there were any wands that have any elements of chaos within?

They both walked to Ollivanders as they thought about what the future and Hogwarts had in store for them.

The End of Chapter 3

AN: Sorry I couldn't resist a little scene with Hermione in the bookstore. Next chapter Ranma and Harry will both be in Hogwarts. Ranma will not be a student as he will independently study modern magic.

As it was suggested Harry will not be a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

This Chapter was edited and rewritten on 7/13/2010 – I hope to finally get a new chapter out by the weekend.

Thanks

LadySonics


	4. Hogwarts

All disclaimers are the same as Chapter 1 – I'm trying to keep the story dated to 1991.

**AN: I know it's been a long time since I've updated. In my defense I would just like to say that I'm a reader at heart. **

I would like to say money wise in this fiction that the galleon is equal to about 210 pounds (Closer to half of the conversion of about 3 ounces of gold in 1991. It helps to better explain that the prize money in the tri-wizard tournament was a fortune at a thousand galleons (If it's converted to roughly 210,000 pounds) – It will also make sense with the Weasley Twins using that money as both a start up cost and inventory for their shop. In America, the average bank loan for a small business is about $50,000. And not to mention a little bit more realistic that the Wand, a wizard's **most prized** possession is purchased for 7 galleons (This equals the cost to a used car).

**1 galleon = 210 pounds**

**Economy in the wizarding world – (Equal to cost of living 1991)**

Ministry of Magic **Average****Annual** Salary's

Entry-level worker – 115 galleons (24,150 pounds)

Auror Academy Cadet – 130 galleons (27,300 pounds)

Mid-level worker/Hit Wizards – 150 galleons (31,500 pounds)

High-level worker/undersecretary's – 200 galleons (42,000 pounds)

Auror's/ Assistant Department Heads – 250 galleons (52,500 pounds)

Department of Mysteries – 260 galleons (54,600 pounds)

Department Heads – 300 galleons (63,000 pounds)

Minister – 400 galleons (84,000 pounds)

**I believe this makes sense since the magical population is low and a ministry salary's are paid through taxes. For example – the President of the United States salary in1991 made only $250,000 and that was supported by a tax population of 200 million people. Besides, wizards don't need to pay for utilities (Gas, electricity, car/travel, etc).**

Again, this is just the average. Also, some department head's salaries might make a lot less as their department might not have as much funding or budget espenses as others would. For example, Arthur Weasley's job-as expressed in the books-is the lowest of the department heads. This is just to give people an idea.

Hogwarts Tuition each year: **50 galleons **(10,500 pounds) I decided this amount as Great Britain does have caps on their tuition for it's citizens.

Teacher's Salary's – Teachers are civil servants – they do not make that much. Keep in mind – this is a boarding school – Food/Housing is provided free to it's teacher's so they will be able to save a lot more (Example: How Minerva was able to buy Harry's Nimbus 2000 in canon)

Starting Teacher Salary/librarian – 150 galleons (31,500 pounds)

Tenure Salary – 200 galleons (42,000 pounds)

3 House Heads/Healer – 250 galleons (52,500 pounds)

Deputy Headmaster – 300 galleons (63,000 pounds) Basically all of Minerva's admin duties added on.

Headmaster – 350 galleons (73,500 pounds)

Everything else goes to Food, Potion ingredients for the infirmary, Everything teacher's need to stock up classrooms, replacing library books, emergency funds, Scholarships for the lesser enabled students, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

_Diagon Alley– Earlier in the Evening_

"I can't believe they let us out so quickly," Harry said while thumbing through his Hogwarts list. From the time, they had about four hours to get everything before the business's started closing down for the night.

His brother Ranma was leading them to the Wizarding Bank, _Gringotts_ or whatever it was called. It was a tall white building with marble pillars in front. It looked like it was built during the time that the Romans were occupying Britain. Some of the shops even predated that! Harry had remembered that he passed a shop named Ollivander's that was built in 383 BC some 700 years before the Romans!

Four goblins stood in full armor in front. Not to greet but more to intimidate. Both Harry and Ranma nodded to the guards as they walked through as they could respect Goblins ready to fight for honor and race.

They made their way to the front of the waiting lines. Very few patrons were in the bank at this hour.

A few more surprises awaited them.

"Can you say that again?" Harry asked. He was numb since the moment they were brought into this Inheritance office.

"You are quite wealthy," Griphook repeated. The Goblin looked a little menacing from having to repeat himself.

Both Ranma and Harry had to go through a blood ritual which was standard in opening up their new faults-high security vaults. Ranma had converted his money into galleons which he than split evenly for themselves. They each had about 3,200 Galleons now in each of their new faults.

The surprise came from the Goblin's revelation. Even the Goblin looked surprised at first. Once they had the new patron's blood and magic on record. They discovered quite a few vaults they were apparently heirs of.

**Harry's Vaults**:

**Vault 587 – Harry Potter Trust Vault (Opened 11 Years Ago)**

Total: 1,215 Galleons, 9 Sickles (Current Access)

**Vault 209 – Potter Family Vault (Last Use: 10 years Ago) (Through James Potter-Father)**

Total: 52,597 Galleons, 5 Sickles (Potter Will: Access at 17)

**Vault 112 – Griffindor Family Vault (Last Use: 370 Years Ago) (Through James Potter-Father)**

Total: 9,867 Galleons (Current Access)

**Vault 103 – Slytherin Family Vault (Last Use 905 Years Ago) (Through Lily Evans Potter-Mother)**

Total: 109,000 Galleons (Current Access)

The other Vaults he inherited as he was simply the last of that line.

**Vault 97 – Peverell Family Vault (Last Use: 1,162 Years Ago)**

Total: 236,619 Galleons, 9 Sickles. (Current Access)

**Vault 92 – Lefay Vault (Last Use: 1397 Years Ago)**

Total: 349,766 Galleons

Harry's Property Holdings:

Potter Country Cottage Rebuilt (Godric Hollow, Wales)

Potter Castle (Outside Caephilly, Wales)

Potter Manor (Outside City Limits of Cardiff, Wales)

Potter 97,500 Acres of Land (Land Magically Copied & Hidden in Beacons National Park, Wales)

Potter Apartment (Cardiff, Wales)

Potter Ocean Side Summer House (Pembrokeshire,Wales)

**Ranma's Vaults**

**Vault 27 – Lina Inverse Vault (Last Use: 1509 Years Ago)**

Total: 156,324 Galleons

Inherited As he is the last of the line -

**Vault 9 – Luna Inverse Vault (Last Use: 1430 Years Ago)**

Total: 289,977 Galleons

Ranma Property Holdings:

Inverse Castle (Whitehaven, England)

Several hundred Kilometers of Land Magically Copied in Cumbria, England)

Harry whistled as he read through everything. In British pounds that was converted into over 160 Million on his vaults alone -not including what the properties were worth. To bad he didn't have time this year to visit them for an assessment.

"Hey...Ranma, What do you say about us moving to Cardiff next summer?"

Outside Ollivander's -

"He was a little...creepy" Harry muttered. He received a 11 inch Holly and Phoenix feather wand while Ranma had received a 12 inch Oak made up of Dragon Heartstring.

He also didn't _think_ Ollivander could move _that fast_ when he had shoved them both outside the door.

"Yeah..kind of weird with what he said about our wands...hmm," Ranma advised with a particular look. Old man Ollivander had claimed his wand was made out of charred oak that was petrified from lightning with a rare Dragon Hybrid of Hungarion Horntail and Welsh Green...a strange mix. Ollivander had muttered Chaos before he threw them both out!

He didn't even _charge_ Ranma for that wand.

"We need to get back and pack all of our...muggle things," he said not really worrying about what just happened. He was really testing the word Muggle. He didn't really like the word _Muggle or using that expression_. Especially for people living like they were in the Dark ages. If he didn't have Lina Inverse memories, it would be like living in culture shock.

* * *

_9 ¾ Platform – Hogwarts express_

The platform was loud. All around, kids of various ages were reuniting with friends. Parents were trying to say their goodbyes and than mumbling something or another after failing to get their thoughts through to their kids.

Only _his_ mother succeeded. Molly Weasley was the loudest of them all.

"Ronnekins, you have dirt on your nose," Molly Weasley was trying to wipe it off with her fingers.

"Uh..Mom!" exclaimed Ron while he was trying to maneuver himself away from her.

"Brother-" Fred piped up.

"did he just-" George continued.

"talk?" the twins finished together.

"QUIET! He's nervous," Molly yelled and shot an angry look at the twins.

"Uhhh.." mumbled Ron in a reply.

Since yesterday he _had _been quiet. _Thinking_. Ron usually did not carry around such thoughts, really since he had _the_ encounter. He had seen _him_. Him being the long lost Harry Potter. Harry Potter had just walked into _the Leaky Cauldron_. Alone. Professor Snape had taken him to Hogwarts.

He was intimidated by the whole thing. He couldn't understand how Harry shot away from the professor-let alone- his mother. On top of that, his family and him were held hostage or something like that by Ranma who claimed to be his brother! And he did things Ron had never seen before!

Last night, his parents had pulled him aside and explained that he was going to have to keep close to Harry. He had to be the example and show him what it really meant to be a Gryffindor! And show Harry what a proper Wizarding family was all about.

After all, Ron knew his family way was the _right _way.

Harry found himself in an empty compartment on the train. His brother wasn't with him. Ranma had muttered something earlier about copying that teleportation move and just skipping ahead to Hogwarts-leaving Harry there alone.

After settling down he was interrupted by one of those red headed boys he saw yesterday.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." the boy said.

Harry seriously doubted that. Most of the kids were still on the platform running around. But he let the boy's comment slide.

_After all he recalled from Ranma's words, Harry was here to make friends. _

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley by the way," the boy now Ron introduced himself.

"Harry Potter" he replied using the Western World greeting.

"ARE YOU REALLY!" Ron exclaimed.

Ron really couldn't have said that any louder. Harry just gave him a nod, hoping that no one else heard that. Harry had a long night.

"Can you be a little quieter?" Harry asked, "I'm a little tired." To emphasized the point, he yawned.

He really was tired. He had helped Ranma pack up everything in one of those multi-compartment trunks that shrink down. Ranma had taken it with him to Hogwarts. Hopefully, during the holidays they can just move into one of the places Harry had in Wales. Overall, they had decided to use Harry's apartment or manor in Cardiff for the school breaks since it was already well known to the school that the Potter's were from the country of Wales. Ranma properties haven't been used in a thousand years. For now, Ranma's properties were a secret between just them.

"Oh..yeah..sure," Ron said. It didn't take a minute for Ron to start fidgeting in his seat and staring back and forth from his seat to Harry's scar.

Harry sighed.

"I'll try to stay awake," he said not trying to anger a new friend. That was all Ron needed to start with the questions.

"Do you really have that sca.." Ron was a little eager to ask.

"Yes," Harry said not really trying to interrupt. _The boy can clearly see it._

"Do you remember anything about You-Know..." Ron started to say.

"No." Harry said abruptly.

" "

There was a period of silence.

"So..uh you have three brothers and a sister," Harry finally asked.

"Actually, Five older brothers. Bill and Charlie have already graduated," Ron grinned. Ron went on to explain about his entire family. What his brother's did for a living. His current brother's in Gryffindor house. His father's ministry job. His Accountant Uncle that they don't really talk to.

"Wait! Hold on. What do you mean you have an accountant uncle you don't talk to?" Harry interrupted.

"Well...he's a squib..so it's always been like that." Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

"What's a squib?" Harry inquired.

Ron explained how wizards sometimes have kids who cannot do magic. That they were the opposite of muggle born kids.

"So you just ignore him," Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Don't worry about it mate, it's really nothing," Ron just had a puzzled expression on his face.

'Whoa!' Harry thought. He doesn't get it. _Is all of the Wizarding World this prejudiced about people who cannot do magic? Gees! They're even labeling the ones who do magic!What would they think about me and my phoenix abilities?_

It went on back and forth with questions for a while. And so much for quiet time. The entire train ride, they kept getting interrupted.

First, there was a lady selling Candy off a trolley. _Wouldn't it had made sense to sell sandwiches? Gees! Selling only Candy on a Train full of kids is just asking for trouble. _

Harry had declined the candy, he wasn't used to chocolates and other sweets after living so long on the road. Ranma had stopped them at a vender earlier and purchased a few sandwiches, crisps, three bottles of water and a soda for him to take on the train.

A boy named Neville had come around looking for his lost Toad and inquired if they seen him in which they both shook their heads.

A while after that, a girl with bushy brown hair had opened the door. She had taken one look at Harry and gasps. She quickly left after that.

Ron was snickering at that one. "That one looked mental,"

"Hmm.."Harry shrugged. It was the same girl that kept badgering him last night in the bookstore.

And finally a boy came in.

"I heard Harry Potter was in this comparment," a aristocratic looking blond boy who identified himself as Draco Malfoy said. He was followed by what appeared to be his own minions.

Harry shrugged and about to respond with a polite hello when Ron starting yelling about Slytherins and Malfoy. Comments were soon blaring back and forth and finally Malfoy and his minions left.

'Yep, everyone in this world was crazy,' he thought.

"You really don't want to be friends with Malfoy..his father is a death eater," Ron acknowledged.

"A Death... what?" Harry asked.

"A Death Eater..one of the followers or You-Know-Who, They'll all a bunch of evil Slytherins!" Ron furthered clarified.

"Ah a follower of Voldemort then?" Harry stated.

Ron screeched, "Don't say his name!"

Harry just rolled his eyes, "I get by the hyphenations that people don't say his name-but it's ridiculous! Not to mention of the concept that an entire house is evil. Regardless..if they were evil..I'm sure the professors wouldn't let them in the school."

"Mate, you don't understand the school. Slytherins are the slimy snakes! They are the Dark house!" He went on to explain how all the houses work.

Harry now thought the entire school system was backwards. So t_he moment they arrived at school, they were divided?_

The concept reminding Harry of the old school apprenticeships where students were divided by their interests depending on what they wanted to major in. For a supposed school to divide them when they would all be learning the same things was ridiculous! The entire set up was medieval.

After listening about Hogwarts for another 2 hours. He sighed. He would have rather have flown to Hogwarts.

"I h'av..eh'll yer firs' y'ars, Pr'fessor" A giant man named Hagrid said. He had brought them across the lake and into Hogwarts.

Harry had to admit the view at night into Hogwarts was awesome. Hagrid was an okay guy. Harry could tell right away, that despite appearances, he was friendly and loved the outdoors. On the other hand, Professor McGonagall looked stearn and had a no nonsense type of aura around her.

Professor Minerva McGonagall nodded to Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid," She turned to address the first years.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor House. Hogwarts is sorted into four houses. These houses will be your family in your stay here, and your actions, achievements and mistakes will either earn or lose points for your house." Minerva looked to each of the first years and continued.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Harry was reminded of the concept of the students being divided. As he looked around at his fellow first years. A few were quiet. Some were outspoken. He heard Ron mumbling about having to wrestle a troll.

Ron's comment reminded Harry of Happosai. He silently chuckled at that.

After a few minutes, Professor Minerva returned.

"I need everyone to form a single line and follow me," She stated in a no nonsense voice. He was right about her aura.

Harry got in line after a blond haired girl in Pigtails. Ron stepped in behind him.

Minerva lead them down the center of the Great Hall. They walked through the middle with two tables on either side of them. The upperclassman were already seated and watched them. In the end was a large space with a single three legged stool with an old looking hat sitting on top of it. Above them was a raised table with what appeared to be all of the professors were seated.

Harry spotted his brother Ranma sitting up there to the side looking bored. When they made eye contact, Ranma just smirked at him.

'Yeah, I must look ridiculous in this uniform,' Hary thought. Though, he did cheat. He was wearing his black Kung Fu clothes under a simple modified robe. The robe was modified to make him move better.

Professor McGonagall stopped in the empty space in front of the Teacher's table right before the hat. She raised her wand to tap the hat. Harry was surprised when the hat twitched and the hat broke out into a song:

**"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me. **

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head **

**The Sorting Hat can't see, **

**so try me on and I will tell you **

**where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff, **

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**

**And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravewnclaw, **

**If you've\a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands(though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**

All the houses around applauded.

Professor McGonagall addressed them once again, "When I call your name, each of you will need to sit down on the stool and I will place the hat on you."

With that, she started calling out names. One by one, Harry saw the hat sort through each of the students into the houses. Some took a second and some took a few minutes. After that, one table would applaud the loudest in celebration.

Harry was started to get into the sorting and was anticipating where he would end up. Sure, he still hated the dividing part but he figured there had to be some social activities or clubs where the students can interact with each other.

By the time Professor McGonagall got down to his name, he was slightly bouncing up and down on his feet.

"POTTER, HARRY" he heard the Professor yell his name.

Everyone in the room went quiet. Harry saw Professor Dumbledore lean forward in anticipation.

Harry was not about to be intimidated. As he stepped forward, Harry stretched his arms and popped his knuckles before sitting down. 'Yeah that's how it's done,' he thought.

**'Yeah that's how it's done Mr. Potter,'** a voice said.

"Whoa! This hat is talking to me!" He exclaimed. Around him, students at the tables started chuckling. He could hear the others that were still standing sighing in relief.

Oops. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

_**'**_**Certainly, Mr Potter, What a mind...'** the hat continued as he dwelled on him.

'Mr. Hat,' he questioned 'You can read my thoughts?'

**'I'm under oath to not say anything.. if that's what your worried about.'** said the hat.

'That's good,' Harry was worried about the students and teachers finding out about the things he didn't mention.

**'Now lets see..where shall you go? Hmm...interesting..and what's this?...HOLY MERLIN!'**

Yeah, the hat must have found out about Jusenkyo and Saffron, Harry can now hear the hat making this weird humming. He just sighed-if one can sigh in their own mind.

" "

" "

'Mr. Hat?' Harry inquired. Nothing. Great I broke the Hogwarts sorting hat.

'SNAP OUT OF IT,' he yelled. It actually took a lot of mental energy to yell inside your own head. That seem to work. He finally could start hearing some low murmurs around his mind.

**'YES! You're what I've been waiting for!' **exclaimed the hat. The hat was now excited-Very excited.

'Huh..waiting for what?' Harry anticipation was now nervousness.

**'Oh yes...you will work..definitely work! I'm going to win now!'** the hat was pretty much ignoring him now.

'Win? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?' Harry finally yelled.

**'Oh Sorry!'** the hat apologized, **'You see I..uh.. sorted someone about 8 centuries ago named Geoffrey Peeves...and I..um..kinda sorta made this bet with him...and uh I know where I have to sort you now' **

'HOLD ON..Which..no wait... WHAT BET? Harry was wide eyed now and was starting to feel goose bumps now.

**'Uh..never-mind that I said anything..' **the Hat was acting really giddy, **'You will be in...'**

"**GRYFFINDOR" **

With that, the Gryffindor house table went wild. Ron's twin brothers had started a chant. "We got Potter...We got Potter..."

Harry was just wide eyed as he walked over to the table.

'What the hell...' he thought. Did the hat just sort me to win a bet? A FRICKING BET?

END OF CHAPTER

AN: I appreciate all of the reviews in the past..uh 5 years..to update. Again, I would like to say I'm a reader at heart. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
